


No Limit

by hokshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, but tbh the development is kind of lame, i'm trying though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: You show up to the bar offering Zoro a drink, some good vibes, and a night in.





	1. If I hit it one time, I'ma pipe her

**Author's Note:**

> y'all have G-Easy and A$AP Rocky to blame/thank for creating the unforgettable hook that inspired this entire work. this is literally just going to be all sex, so i am sorry to those who prefer plot sprinkled in for flavoring. 
> 
> there'll be a bit of perspective shifting throughout this work though. it's going to start out as a third person narration from zoro's pov before evolving into a definitive 'you'/reader. uhm... other than that, happy holidays.

“AMF, please. A pitcher.” the girl who appears at the bar beside Zoro and his whiskey orders. 

 

She’s above average height for a girl her age, but she’s still rather petite. Not the type of body Zoro would expect to be able to handle a liter of AMF by herself. But it looks like she’s about to take on that challenge since she sits down at the bar beside him, and no one joins her. She even tells the bartender that she only needs one glass.

 

Zoro’s usually not one to stare or even have his attention linger on others for long, but the way this girl downs her first glass like water after a hard workout impresses even him. She releases a raspy sigh before slamming down her empty glass and pouring herself another from the pitcher in front of her. This time, she takes something that resembles more of a slow gulp than a full-on chug. 

 

Damn. Does she really plan on drinking that entire thing by herself? Zoro’s got a good buzz going for himself, so he acts upon his mild curiosity and asks, “You really gonna finish that whole thing on your own?” 

 

She sets down her glass, her fingertips still lingering around the rim, before turning her head to face Zoro. Her face already has a light pink flush to it, and her smile looks a little lazy thanks to the alcohol that must be slowing her down, “Think I can’t handle it?” she says in a surprisingly stable voice. 

 

“I didn’t say that.” 

 

“Appreciate it.” she hums, pushing the pitcher across the bar counter closer to Zoro, “I don’t mind sharing though.” 

 

“I’m good.” he shakes his head.

 

“You not into mixed drinks?” she leans her head onto her hand with her elbow on the counter, “I promise this is just as effective as a little bit of Jack.” she points her chin at his close to empty glass. 

 

“That’s not it. You must have gotten a pitcher for a reason. You should enjoy it.” 

 

She seems to appreciate his stoic decline of her offer, but it sounds like she’d rather have his company, “I’ll enjoy it more if you have some with me. Come on, you gotta admit, no matter how rough of a week you’ve had, drinking a whole jar of AMF by yourself is a little depressing. Come on, give it here.” she holds her hand out for his glass, other hand already gripping the handle of the pitcher. 

 

Well if this chick is going to insist on throwing some free booze his way, Zoro won’t fight it too much. He hands her the glass and allows her to chat him up in her calm, playful voice. 

 

“So what happened during this rough week of yours?” Zoro feels compelled to ask. 

 

“Bunch of shit. My roommate dipped last month, so I’ve been working more hours to make rent. Customers are crappy, and they make me feel crappy. And I’m still caught up in a bunch of school work and study abroad application stuff.” she summarizes. 

 

“Study abroad? That sounds exciting. What’s going on with that?” he latches onto a detail that he can use to continue the conversation politely. 

 

“Well,  _ hopefully _ , if I can still afford to go for a year after I get all these rec letters and financial aid stuff settled, then I’ll be in Japan by next semester.” she smiles more genuinely for the first time tonight. Admittedly, it suits her better. 

 

“Really? That’s cool. I’m Japanese, actually.” Zoro mentions. 

 

“Are you?” she raises her eyebrows slowly, her interest piquing in him. “You born there?” 

 

“Yeah. Moved here for middle school. Was gonna go back for college, but I’m here on a Kendo scholarship.” he explains, although he doesn’t know why he’s talking so much. Maybe the fact that he’s able to carry an actual conversation without someone butting in or yelling some random shit in the middle of it has its allure. 

 

“Kendo? Tough guy~” she elbows him before taking a sip of her drink, “That’s very impressive.” 

 

“Thanks.” he brushes it off, taking a gulp of the drink himself. It’s a bit sweet for him, but he’s a hard liquor kind of person, so he can detect even a drop of juice that’s been added. The rest of the mixed poison is enough to distract from it though. 

 

He looks over at you again, and sees another guy who’s ordering some shots eyeing you, as if waiting to catch your gaze so he can smile at you. There are a bunch of loudmouths lined up behind him, patting him on the back for getting the shots, so this guy might be more annoying that you’d probably want to deal with after the shit week you said you’ve had. So Zoro glares at him until he notices, and the guy seems to step down, taking the shots and handing them to his friends before leaving without a fuss. 

 

“So I’ve been trying to improve my Japanese. Do you think you could try to talk to me so I can practice my conversation?” her level voice brings his attention back to her, and he just grunts an affirming noise before proceeding to speak to her in some basic Japanese. 

 

She’s really not that bad. Her accent is there, but only slightly. And although she stumbles over the right vocabulary sometimes, she speaks as smoothly as she does in English for the most part. It’s calm, easygoing, and honestly, it’s kind of hot. 

 

Her calming voice isn’t one that he hears often, but the way her tongue curls around the syllables really suits the language. Hearing this girl speak in his native tongue so smoothly after only learning it in college gives him the sense that she’s not just into Japan for the popular culture, but she’s genuinely interested in immersing herself into learning about it. They have a conversation about fucking  _ geographical history _ in Japanese, and even Zoro can barely keep up with it because he doesn’t even know some of this information. 

 

It’s comfortable because he had dropped the formalities from the beginning, and she’s speaking rather casually too, although not overstepping too many boundaries for someone who she just met. They ended up introducing themselves to each other, and she’s calling him “Zoro-kun” now. It’s kind of cute. And Zoro can’t tell if it’s the AMF that’s starting to work on her, but she’s getting a little more flirty with her speech. 

 

About an hour and emptied pitcher later, she’s starting to laugh at what he says and telling him he’s funny even though he isn’t trying to be. Zoro had answered a few of her questions about school, work, and anything interesting that happened to him this past week. And in turn, he learned that she’s studying at the same school under a different major, working part-time at some restaurant near the campus, and some details about the customers and professors that gave her shit this week. 

 

Which led to her coming here tonight to order a heavy pitcher of the blue cocktail of death to soak her fatigue away. After finishing the pitcher between the two of them, even though she had an extra full glass than Zoro did, she’s still pretty in control of herself. 

 

The only thing that’s really changed after downing three glasses of AMF is how fidgety her legs are. She keeps crossing and uncrossing them, swinging her feet around, readjusting their position underneath the bar counter. It’s not annoying, per se, but the bottom half of her body seems a bit on edge now. There were occasional brushes of her knees against his thigh that she didn’t mention and he didn’t pull away from. He can see signals starting to appear. 

 

Even so, Zoro can’t say that he’s having a bad time. This girl is really chill and she can handle her alcohol, and she’s not over the top about it either. Zoro has been to one too many parties to see how some girls, and guys, get way too overdramatic after a couple of shots. With this girl, the conversation flows pretty easily, and he finds himself having a good time just throwing some banter back and forth in good humor. 

 

He’s telling her about some crazy stunt that his housemate, Luffy, pulled at a frat recently, when the crowd starts to get denser and the number of people pushing their way to the bar increases. Zoro can barely hear the girl anymore, so he follows her when she points her thumb towards the exit, “Wanna go? I’m not really a fan of big crowds.” she admits, switching back to English.

 

“And you came to a bar as rowdy as this?” Zoro finds himself joking before sliding off of his stool to follow her. 

 

Once they can hear each other outside, she says, “Hey, I got a pretty good drinking buddy out of it, didn’t I?” 

 

“Who said I’d be your buddy?” he smirks, joking away, edging the line towards flirting. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind spending the night with this chick. She’s not like many of the other drunk girls he’s been with so far, so he wouldn’t mind pushing it a little to see how experienced she is. 

 

“So you’re just a freeloader then.” she smiles back with pink cheeks, playfully bumping her arm against his, but not swaying like he expected her to. 

 

“Well, if you’re gonna put it that way, I guess I’ll have to try and pay you back somehow.” he crosses his arms, letting his weight fall back against the brick wall of the bar. He’s still smirking at her and raising a challenging eyebrow that he suspects will rouse her curiosity. 

 

She laughs an easy, calming laugh. One that Zoro can appreciate away from the residents of his cacophony of a house. “In that case,” she steps closer and puts a gentle hand on his bicep, “You free to stay with me for the rest of the night?”

 

He pauses, teasing her with his faux-contemplation, before uncrossing his arms and standing up straight again, “Just for the night, then.” 

  
  


*

  
  


Her bed is big, is the first thing that Zoro notices when he steps into her room. Well, it’s just a queen-size, but that’s good enough. It’ll be big enough for Zoro to get playful on. Thinking about getting this level-voiced and calm girl to scream uncontrollably for him puts a smirk on his face. He’s been doing that a lot tonight. There’s something that makes him really excited to mess with her and roll against her body. 

 

She has her back to him, taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook on her door. Zoro drinks from the glass of water she offered him as he watches her pull her other cardigan off of her shoulders to rest on the chair of her desk. Every movement she makes is really sultry and graceful, but honestly, Zoro wants to break that put-together rhythm and just make her shake and pulse against his balls. 

 

Setting the glass down, he advances, closing the space between their bodies by pressing his chest against her back and sliding his hands down the front of her hips. Pressing his face into her neck and hair, Zoro takes a deep whiff before placing a tender kiss there to warm her up. By the way she places her hands and forearms to rest on top of his, she seems happy to start. 

 

Moving up along her neck and jaw with small kisses, he moves back to kiss at the shell of her ear and nip at the lobe before asking in his lowered, deeper voice, “Can I kiss you?” He punctuates his question with some soft circling movements on her hips. 

 

She tilts her head to look up and back at him, eyes relaxed and hooded, “Please do.” she smiles, her lips pretty and soft and ready for him to taste. 

 

And with that little bit of soda and sugar in the drink from earlier, she tastes pretty damn good. They move slow against each other’s lips, but they pick up the pace easily. Zoro is so very glad she said yes, because he realizes now how very much he wanted to kiss her. Just touching her body doesn’t seem to be enough, despite the fact that he is moving his hands up to cup her breasts now. 

 

He’s okay without kissing when he’s trying to sleep with someone who thinks it’s too intimate, but it makes buildup a little harder sometimes. But if he were to choose, he’d like to have the option open to him when he’s with someone to drive them a little up the wall with his tongue down their throats. Not to brag, but he’s gotten pretty skilled with his mouth, and he’s sure that anyone that he has spent a night kissing doesn’t regret it. If anything, they’d beg him for more even after they finished. 

 

This girl, though. She’s a little harder to please. Well, she’s not hard to please, but it’s hard to get a good reaction out of her. Zoro likes the blissful little sighs she makes, and he swallows the surprised yelps she utters like air, but the sounds she makes are seldom. Which makes them so much sweeter when he actually does get them out of her. Like whenever he gives her breast a particularly good squeeze or tickles at her teeth with his tongue. 

 

It’s clear that this chick is pretty experienced herself, what with the way she runs her hands up his arms and her own shoulders to clutch at Zoro’s neck to keep their lips together. And her slow-rolling hips that grind back against his tenting pants are a nice indicator that she hasn’t forgotten about him. The friction is light, but it’s really nothing substantial for him to work with. Does feel good though. 

 

Zoro grunts as he pulls away from her mouth and replaces his lips onto her neck instead, and he starts moving his hands down her stomach to the buckle of her belt. He takes a moment to suck on her neck slowly as he undoes it. But he brings his mouth back up to her ear again to breathe a quick, “Can I?” as his fingers rest on the button of he jeans. 

 

“Yes.” she hums back with that same effortless, lazy smile as she winds her head back to give him a peck. But she quickly turns forward again to look down and help guide Zoro’s movements to work more confidently. That’s all he needed. 

 

The button is separated and the zipper is down without trouble, and that small lavender triangle sends a small jolt of excitement through Zoro’s body as he slips his hand right underneath it to feel the skin hiding there. “You’re a little wet,” he observes, caressing the slightly dampened slit with his middle finger, “But I think you can do better than that.” 

 

Using his free hand to pull at the collar of her loose shirt, Zoro starts kissing at her bare shoulder as he also begins moving his finger shallowly into her folds. She sighs again, and she starts to hum a little in reaction to how he moves his fingers into her. He’s just been caressing the length of her slit and letting one finger slide into to the first knuckle, but now he’s rubbing his palm against her clit as he tries to slips his finger in a little deeper. 

 

“Ah…” she sighs, arching her chest forward and pushing her ass back into his hips. Her hands land on the desk in front of her, so Zoro leans forward as well, until his chest is resting right on her back again to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. With a little maneuvering, Zoro is able to sink his middle finger most of the way into her while he rubs at her clit with the knuckle of his thumb. 

 

She’s pulsing around his finger, and it’s getting wetter. Her hips become a little more active as well as she starts to roll them against his hand to get him deeper inside, “Another.” she says, spreading her legs just a little wider apart for him. That’s more like it, Zoro thinks.

 

To her request, he slips his ring finger right in without much resistance and she releases another sigh of relief before clenching around him. It’s hot and tight, but oh-so welcoming. God, she’s going to kill him before he even gets his dick out. 

 

He keeps his thumb on her clit, but starts sliding in his third finger as well to begin stretching. But no matter how much he spreads and scissors his fingers apart, she just keeps clenches tightly around him, eagerly holding onto his fingers like she doesn’t want them to leave, “Zoro…” she sighs again. His name sounds hot echoed in her blissed out voice, but when is this chick ever going to moan or cry for him? “Feels so good.”  

 

“Don’t think that’s all I got for you.” he can’t help smirking. Reluctantly, he pulls his hand out of her pants so he can use both of them to pull them down her thighs and help her out of them one foot at a time. And then he gets on his knees to push his face right in between her legs. 

 

“Ah!” Ah, finally. Her first little outcry of the evening. If he knew it was as easy as tonguing her clit, then he could have done so much more, much sooner. 

 

Zoro holds onto her thighs as he pushes forward, letting his nose slide along her wet folds as he licks up the length of her slit. He takes his sweet time sucking at her clit as well, trying to coax as many of those sweet little cries of pleasure out of her as possible. She’s bent over on her forearms on the desk now, which makes the stretch a little easier for him to access, especially with her spread legs. 

 

But at some point, she settles for panting and interrupted, choked moans, which makes Zoro think that she just doesn’t want to make any embarrassing sounds. He’s been with a few girls like that before, and he’s found that they’re the ones who end up screaming the loudest once they hit that threshold. And he is so very eager to hear what her calm, sweet voice sounds like when it’s raw and out of control. 

 

Pulling up just a bit, he licks farther up the line of her slit until he reaches the little hole in the back. He spreads her cheeks apart gently and just flicks his tongue at her pretty little asshole to see what reaction he’ll get out of her. 

 

It’s just a shiver, but it racks her entire body, and he can see the secretion of fluid starting to drip down her thighs. Huffing smugly, he breathes against her wet opening, “You like that?” before going right back in to flick his tongue at her small back hole. 

 

“Yes…” she sighs, but surprisingly, she gets a little louder as she growls, “God, yes. Touch me again, too.” 

 

It’s hard to stop smirking now, but Zoro just dives right back in to eat her ass as he slides his fingers back between her folds — and yes, they are even wetter than before — to bend and caress her insides until her legs start trembling. She’s pushing her hips back and hard into Zoro’s face and hands, which he can guess means she’s close. 

 

So to finish off her first high of the night, Zoro uses both hands to spread her slit wide before moving his mouth back to relentlessly eat away at her cunt. He thrusts his tongue as far and deep as it will go, and even hums a bit just to make her pussy vibrate and send more pleasure her way. Girl’s had a rough week, so he’ll pamper her a little bit. 

 

Her shout is short, but it’s louder than she’s been so far, so he’s making progress. And the way she starts moaning quietly as Zoro laps up at the cum that’s spilling out from her first orgasm tonight tells him that even if he has to work a little harder tonight, he’ll get what he wants if he keeps at it. 

 

Now, normally, Zoro would take a girl while she’s bent over like this, especially the ones who don’t like the kissing. Makes it easier for him not to remember who he fucked the next day if he didn’t really see much of them in the first place. But tonight, he wants to see every wrinkle in her face and every bruise he paints on her skin until he’s satisfied. She is going to forget all of her damn problems and cry for him. 

 

Standing again, Zoro puts his hands on her breasts to push her back up so her back is pressed against his chest again. He turns her head with his hand and kisses her roughly, spreading her own taste into her mouth as he kneads her chest a little bit. 

 

Step by step, he leads to her to bed until her knees hit the edge. Before he can try throwing her onto her back, Zoro gets rid of the rest of her clothing, discarding her shirt and bra with ease. Once they’re off on the floor somewhere, he turns her around and steps back to… admire her body. 

 

“Damn…” Strange, he’s seen so many girls naked before, but he’s never really had such an urge to just stare at one. She’s beautiful, like many other people he’s fucked, but the way she continues to hold herself confidently and smile lazily at him really sets him alight. He wants to find a way to make this composed little princess turn shy and lose control. 

 

But before he can start planning, she closes the space he had created between them when he stepped back to ogle at her. Her hands slip underneath the hem of Zoro’s shirt and she lifts her head to press softly against his lips, just ghosting them, “No fair.” She whispers. In fucking Japanese. 

 

Holy fucking shit, Zoro did not expect that to be as hot as it was. Hearing just one word in his native tongue come out of her mouth suddenly flashes him back to all those JAV’s he watched as an adolescent and still occasionally pulls up in his free time, and he salivates just a little bit. 

 

“Sorry,” he rumbles back into her ear in the same tongue, and it seems to have the same effect on her. Her fingers curl almost in an involuntary way onto his waistband and she shudders as she presses against him, riding her fingers up his toned stomach. She hums delightedly against his neck at what she feels underneath. 

 

Smirking proudly, Zoro finally pushes her away by the shoulders and has her sit down on the edge of the bed so he pull his shirt over his head and dump it on the floor to join the rest of her clothing. He revels in the way she takes her own sweet time ogling his body. It’s not a surprise that she would appreciate it, since most girls do. But something about the mischievous sparkle in her eyes sends a tingle down Zoro’s spine, and he suddenly feels himself grow harder underneath his jeans. 

 

How the fuck is she doing that? All she has to do is stare down at his crotch with a hungry glint or let her tongue peek out of her lips and he wants to throw himself at her in excitement. He’s not freakin’ Sanji, and he sure as hell isn’t one to be submissive, but something about her… 

 

Before he can let his weird impulses take over him, Zoro helps her remove his belt and pants off of his hips. Once his jeans and briefs have melted to the floor, he kicks them away and brings himself down to lie on top of the naked girl waiting for him. 

 

The first touch of their naked skin against each other is electrifying. He kisses her feverishly to cope with the overwhelming bareness between them. After all that buildup and internal excitement, feeling her skin flush against his has Zoro grinding roughly into her hips. His dick is already getting coated with the generous wet secretion coming from her cunt, and her soft mewls make him really want to be inside already. 

 

Patience, he tells himself. He’s here for her tonight, and so help him if he can’t show someone a good time after they’ve poured him a drink. So he lifts himself away from her pretty mouth and kisses down her neck and chest and stomach until he’s down between her legs again. But instead of going straight for her center again, he takes his time to kiss and nip at her creamy thighs. At some point, he can’t resist taking a generous bite, which lures a beautiful yelp of surprise from her mouth. 

 

God, he cannot wait to make her fucking scream for him, he needs to hear it coming out of her voice. He wants to fuck that calming, seductive purr into a desperate, hoarse mess. Lifting up to dig his knees into the mattress, he holds her hips up to rest against his upper thighs. Then, grabbing hold of his sufficiently hardened cock, he strokes himself a little bit as he stares hard into her hooded eyes to ask for permission. 

 

She only smiles gently before pointing over to her desk; the top drawer. Zoro reaches over to pull it open and finds an almost empty box of condoms lying inside. There are still a good dozen of them in there, but with the size of the box, it’s clear that the contents have been exhausted. He has to mentally stop himself from wrinkling his nose at the small pang in his chest as he takes in that small detail. It’s not like it’s any of his business who she’s slept with before him. He’s only just met her today. 

 

He grabs one and rips it open to easily slide the rubber over his shaft while still carrying the weight of her hips on his thighs. Once it’s securely on there, he grabs at the base again, and he pushes it down and up against her slit, letting only the head disappear between her folds before pulling it right back out to keep rubbing at her. 

 

She’s biting her lip now as she watches in pure anticipation. Her eyes are shining a little bit as she stares intently at the repetitive metronome-like motions of Zoro’s cock against her opening. He goes on like that for about ten more shallow slides of his head into her slit until she lets her head drop back in a frustrated groan, “Zoro-kun, you’re killin’ me here.” she whines. In English, but the cute little term of address makes him chuckle. 

 

Honestly, he’s killing himself too. He’s torturing you, sure, but only as much as he’s torturing himself. He’d like nothing more than to just pummel you into the mattress right now, but you still have yet to make any embarrassing sounds. And he wants to hear you make a few of those before he gives you what you want. “Then why don’t you tell me what to do.” he suggests in his croaked voice, dry from anticipation. 

 

“Just slide it right in.” she purrs, running a hand down his abs to grip at the remaining length of his cock that’s not in his own hand, “Come on now, juuust like that.”

 

How had she managed to do that? He’s inside already. And it feels fucking incredible. All of that buildup and determination to agonize her ended up backfiring just a bit, because Zoro can’t tell if he’s about to come or not within these few seconds of entering her heat. With just a coaxing few words, she managed to manipulate him into her bidding and falling into her pace. 

 

It’s kind of irritating and it would almost feel like he’s lost some unacknowledged competition, but it feels too amazing for him to care right now. Her walls are squeezing him tight, and he is in desperate need of some release. “Fuck.” he grunts, lifting her calves from around his waist to rest on top of his shoulders instead. 

 

With the changed angle, she giggles a little bit before rubbing her hips against him. His balls are flush against her perky ass and he wants to smack himself so hard into her that they disappear inside with his dick. So with that urgency in his mind, he holds tightly onto the tops of her thighs and begins thrusting into her from that position, leaving and entering her dripping heat with boundless force.

 

He had meant to start out slow, honestly he did, but his hips won’t have it and just keep bucking forward at the sound of her small yelps of approval. They’re not what he would prefer to hear, but she at least seems to be enjoying herself, so he busies himself with kissing and nipping at her inner knees as well. He doesn’t know why, but he kind of likes the color purple on her.

 

But just as he’s about to reach an impressive high that he thought he was going to fall off of a while ago, she grows tired of the position and moves to take her legs off of his shoulders. She’s panting a little bit, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, but she still looks fucking fine and dandy. That’s gonna have to change at some point tonight.

 

Turning over to get on her hands and knees on the bed, she looks back over at Zoro with an innocent smile on her own face this time, saying nothing but just winking at him. Fucking damn it, Zoro wants to smack that look right off of her pretty little face. With his mouth. 

 

But fuck, if she wants to go downward doggy-style, he can make that happen. He’ll make it real hard on her. Using his brute strength, he takes her torso and just throws her face-down onto her bed. And after climbing onto it himself, he grabs her hips and lifts them up high. High enough so that she has to hold herself up on the balls of her feet. Her head and forearms are pressed into the pillows at the top of the bed while Zoro stands tall above her on the protesting mattress. 

 

He makes the insertion a quick affair, because there is no way he is not coming inside of her. And then he thrusts fucking hard. Harder than is probably safe on a surface as rickety as the mattress. But the sound that comes out of her mouth from her little triangular arch is more delightful than anything he’s heard from her so far. 

 

A scream of pleasure. Albeit a small one, but a scream nonetheless. So he continues at that pace before he begins to ricochet his hips harshly into hers until she’s crying, crying hard enough to laugh in tears, “Ah! It’s so good! Zoro!” she laughs out with huffing, crying sounds, like she’s lost it. It’s a damn shame that Zoro can’t see her face right now. But she’s the one who wanted to be taken from behind, so maybe she likes it better this way. 

 

Once she’s squeezing and clenching harder than even before, she muffles her cries into her pillows, much to Zoro’s dismay. But Zoro comes shortly after that and by god’s name, if that wasn’t one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. His legs feel weak and his hips are trembling from the aftermath of all the intoxicating pleasure that swims through his body like morphine. 

 

He curses as he pulls out and gently sets her body to lie back down on her bed before climbing off to carefully peel the condom off before it spills and makes a mess. But as soon as it’s thrown into the bin, he returns to the bed and lies chest-to-chest right on top of her sated body. He starts kissing her again, as if he’s trying to drink in her bliss and relief, and he revels in the excited little mewl she gives him. 

 

Moving down to kiss at her neck, he also relishes the taste of her skin, even with a layer of sweat on it. “You still want more?” she chuckles, her throat vibrating against his lips. 

 

Lifting his head up to stare down at her, Zoro smirks, “You don’t?” He says it like a challenge, because he fucking knows that he has enough game to make anyone still want another round with him. 

 

“Ugh, Zoro, look at me,” she scoffs, touching his shoulder and running her fingers down his chest, “I’m a mess. You’re such a monster.” Although she’s supposedly chiding him, she’s still smiling and tracing little patterns on his chest, so he takes it that she’s still up for it. 

 

“Is this what you call a mess?” he scoffs, “I’m gonna unravel you until you can’t even put yourself back together.” 

 

Well, damn. Where did that come from? That kind of aggressiveness wasn’t something he usually got into either. But it is true that he is far from done with this girl tonight. Even after such an incredible orgasm, his body is still hotwired from just a look that she gives him or a word she says that sets him off. 

 

Sure, it started out as giving her a good time and making her feel better, but now Zoro’s pride is on the line. Even if she’s been with dozens of guys before, if she isn’t begging him not to leave by the end of the night, then he’ll feel like he’s lost his touch. He’ll fuck himself into a coma if need be, but Zoro isn’t leaving until he thinks this girl has had enough of him. And judging by the fact that she still has energy to smirk back at him, it’s going to be a long night. 


	2. If I hit it two times, then I like her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro runs into you at the convenience store

Zoro’s had a shitty ass week, and this extra shitty ass day is just the turd on top of his shit Sunday. Not only did he have an overload of homework and projects to finish and turn in this week, but he also got called in for work twice when he was supposed to be using that time to study. Not to mention he was stuck in a group project with that obnoxious blonde guy in one of his classes who was more focused on the other girls in their group than doing the work. He was so busy that he didn’t even get a chance to hit the gym this week and work out his stress. 

 

So with the accumulation of his full schedule, overworked body, fatigue, annoyance, and his shot nerves from the large doses of caffeine he’s taken, Zoro would say that a good drink is way overdue. But it’s Sunday night and he just managed to turn in his paper online an hour before midnight. He doesn’t feel like going to a bar when he has class at 10am tomorrow. 

 

But he could use some air, so he throws on a dark green hoodie and jogs the five blocks over to the large convenience store that’s open late and always has his favorite beer in stock. So after he steps in and makes a beeline for the alcoholic beverage section, he pulls two cases off of the shelves. One for him, and another for him and his housemates. 

 

With a case hanging in each hand, Zoro makes his way to the cashier, where he sees a familiar face being rung up. It’s her, the girl he met at the bar and shared a pitcher of AMF with. The girl who’s going to study abroad in Japan. The girl whose face he had to fuck into the mattress in order to make her scream  _ once _ . And she’s buying… condoms. 

 

Okay. That’s fine. No judgement. She can do whatever she wants. A girl’s gotta stay safe, right? Zoro does remember fumbling through an almost empty box in her drawer last time. Guess she needed to restock. 

 

The look on the cashier’s face is hilarious, though. He’s trying so hard to look unaffected, but there’s a clear redness in his ears and his lips are pressed together awkwardly. Which is weird. Doesn’t he deal with people who buy random stuff every day? A girl buying some condoms shouldn’t be that surprising.

 

Well, she is rather pretty, Zoro has to admit. Even in a simple black hoodie and shorts, he can imagine the attractiveness in the simplicity. So he could somewhat understand the young, awkward cashier’s tense reaction. Especially when she leans in to ask in a teasing lilt, “Can you bag this for me?” 

 

“Y-Yes! Of course!” he scrambles to find a bag of the right size before slipping the box into it. She pulls away with a nice, easy going laugh before thanking him. 

 

“N-Next in line please.” the cashier clears his throat. Zoro steps in and sets the two beer cases onto the counter for him to scan. The girl is almost out the door when she turns her head around as Zoro declines a bag to hold his beers. 

 

“Oh, hey Zoro.” she greets him in the same calm, easy-going voice he remembered her to have. She stops in her tracks and notices his items. “Two cases on a Sunday night? You on a diet or something?” she jokes. 

 

Somehow, Zoro is starting to remember the pleasant feeling he had when he was just talking to her at the bar that night. And how amazing the sex was thereafter. Just the memory of it and seeing her face greeting him so good-naturedly, even after he left her bed empty the morning after, makes him want to forget all the piling frustrations from his week. If he had the time, he wouldn’t mind spending another night like that to get his mind off his shitshow of a week. 

 

The thing is, he doesn’t ever sleep with a woman twice. If they start to have expectations, and Zoro isn’t committed to them, then someone’ll end up getting hurt. And then Zoro will become some jerk heartbreaker even though that was not his intention at all. He always does his best to make sure the girls he’s with know what they’re getting into when they spend a night with him. If they wake up wanting more, that shouldn’t be his problem. 

 

He’s been pretty strict about this rule ever since his first year of college. After that crazy first semester of just running wild through the sorority girls, he realized that he was developing a reputation. One that he didn’t necessarily want, because convincing the next girl to sleep with him would usually become more of a hassle than it was worth. 

 

Zoro is courteous. He takes care of whoever he’s with, treats them with respect, and always makes sure to tell them at the beginning that it’s just for a night. He doesn’t want anything else. So why is it that he’s always blamed or put at fault when some of them come running back to him or expecting more of him? He’s a healthy young man who enjoys sex as much as anybody else. So why is it that he always runs into the crazies? 

 

Looking at his housemates and the people that he hangs out with though, he does admit that he might have a magnetic force towards weird or eccentric people. Luffy’s a loud energy ball with a bottomless stomach, Nami’s a money-grubbing tycoon, Usopp is probably the greatest musical actor that the engineering department has, Chopper is an adolescent genius who still looks twelve, Franky refuses to wear pants even outdoors sometimes, and Robin is a sadist. Oh yeah, and there’s some cook that shows up sometimes. 

 

So maybe this girl that he incidentally took the time to have a conversation with and proceeded to have mind-numbing sex with is a breath of fresh air. And honestly, he could use a little pleasant conversation, or even the mind-numbing sex right now. 

 

She’s waiting for him to walk out of the convenience store together and they’re going in the same direction, so she initiates a light conversation, “Don’t tell me those are all for you, though.”

 

“They’re not.” he pauses, but he sees that she’s still looking at him with a mix of expectancy and suspicion, “Most of them are though.”

 

She just laughs, knocking her forearm into his bicep, “On a Sunday night?” 

 

“I just turned in a 12-page paper. I’d say I deserve it if I want it.” he argues, “Plus, it’s been a shit week.” he finds himself admitting aloud.

 

“Aw, that sucks. We’ve all got those.” she nods understandingly, “What happened?”

 

Zoro gives her a brief summary of the medley of events that went down this entire week, and she is laughing at him despite the absence of his attempt to be funny. “That Sanji guy again? You guys must really grind each other’s gears.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Zoro rolls his eyes. “But once I got a couple of these in me, then maybe I’ll start to feel vaguely human again.”

 

Another laugh, and a baseless comment about how he shouldn’t need this much alcohol to live. This coming from a girl who can chug liquor like milk from a carton. When he mentions that, she makes a mock sound of offense, lightly hitting him with her plastic bag.

 

Zoro decides to make a comment, “You got some plans for those tonight or something?” he nods toward her bag. 

 

“Hm? Oh, these?” she holds it up, “Nah, just stocking up. A girl’s gotta be ready for anything, right?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Why do you ask? Did you wanna make some plans?” she winks, although her smile is teasing, and a little contagious, even. Zoro can feel the flirty comeback wanting to slide off of his tongue. 

 

Oh god, he really shouldn’t. There’s that rule he’s set not to fuck the same girl twice since freshman year. And he’s been going pretty strong, although he does still occasionally run into trouble. But this girl… She is a bit different. She doesn’t seem at all upset about what happened last time. She’s still flirting with him like she had that night several weeks ago. 

 

She seems mature. And clearly experienced. So would it really hurt to just indulge himself once? It’s been a rough ass week, and maybe some bomb pussy is just what he needs to spring himself into a new week. 

 

He’s thinking a little too hard about this, but as long as he cuts himself off after this one time, he’ll be good. “I wouldn’t mind helping you test them out.” he says before he can stop himself. 

 

Her laugh catches in an almost snort, but she pulls back with an amused smile, “Chivalrous of you. For your generosity, why don’t I relieve you of some of your stress tonight?” 

 

That is just what he needs. And her warm hand running down his back is making him anxious to just drop his beers and run with her back to his room. But he restrains himself. The anticipation he feels for the rest of the evening is something he hasn’t experienced in a while; an excitement for being with somebody else. 

 

Zoro brings her into his house and sets the beers into the fridge, but not without taking two with him. He offers her one on the way to his room, but she shakes her head and allows Zoro to indulge himself. He did deal with a lot this entire week, after all. 

 

Popping the bottle top off with his teeth, he spits it over into the trash can in his bedroom as he passes it. After letting her walk in and set her bag down to open the box, Zoro closes and locks the door and proceeds to take the nice, long chug he’s been waiting for all night. 

 

It’s only when he breaks his lips away from the bottle top that he realizes the beer is already gone. Well, thank goodness she let him have the second one then. He does the same thing with his teeth to open the bottle and she gives him an impressed look that he tries not to feel too much flattery from. 

 

Setting the bottle on the desk beside his bed, he pulls his hoodie over his head and hangs it on the back of his chair before taking a seat on his bed. He has his legs spread wide enough for her to step in between them and he holds his arms out to beckon to her, “Come here.” He says in a huskier voice than he had expected. 

 

She seems to like it though, with the way she glides over and places her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them before she goes in for a kiss. Ah, it feels amazing. The massage, her lips, the smoothness of her skin as his fingers tease the hem of her hoodie. Grabbing hold of her hips, Zoro starts rolling his thumbs around her hip bones as their lips start moving more actively against each other’s. 

 

Strange how her little yelp of surprise when Zoro first probes the tip of his tongue through the seam of her lips inflates his ego a bit. So a calm and collected girl like this is still capable of being surprised. It makes him want to find more and more weak or sensitive spots, and to coax her body along to his pace, to dominate her in a way. He wants to see her calm, playful demeanor come apart in his hands and his mouth. The power he feels in making her show her most vulnerable parts and make such uncharacteristic sounds is euphoric. Like the first sip of that beer. 

 

Zoro can feel her shiver as his hands caress the skin of her bare stomach as he lifts the hoodie up her torso. There’s only a bra underneath. A little different than he expected, but extremely convenient for him to get a quicker taste of her skin. Something itches at the back of his mind that she left the house like this to buy fucking condoms, and he was none the wiser, but he doesn’t dwell on it. 

 

After courteously putting the hoodie on his desk, he kisses her stomach and her nipples through the bra. Her blissful sigh calms even Zoro’s nerves that have been shot up with stress, and he can feel even more tension release from his shoulders as she glides her fingers up his shoulders and neck, tinkling at his earrings before threading them through his hair. The way she hugs Zoro’s head to her chest brings them closer together, tighter. 

 

Zoro doesn’t waste a movement as he kisses all over her chest now, and even leaves a couple of marks above the cup of her bra, slowly making his way up to her collarbones. Unable to resist adding just a few more marks, Zoro rolls his tongue over the shape of her collarbone and sucks at one side of it. “Agh…” she sighs, running her hands down his neck and shoulders and arms, meeting her palms with his hands that sit on her hips. 

 

Zoro wants more. He wants to build her up and pull more sweet sounds out of her mouth. Ghosting his lips from her right collarbone to the left side of her neck, he puckers his lips around a spot of skin near the base of her neck and sucks gently. He sucks  _ gently _ , but the way her body reacts is stronger than he expected. A louder yelp escapes her lips and she jumps forward an inch in surprise, her body weaker but hands clutching tighter to his arms for only a moment before re-adjusting to her usual gentleness. 

 

Looks like he’s found a sensitive spot. Zoro can’t help smirking a bit into her neck, letting his teeth scrape against that same area again. And on cue, she starts shivering in his arms and falling into his body as her knees weaken against the edge of the bed. Her sweet, calm voice lets out an unusually desperate-sounding, “Ngh! Zoro!” He likes this change he’s bringing out. 

 

He starts sucking on it now, clinging his lips to her skin as he occasionally flicks his tongue against the surface. As her body sinks closer to his with her weakening knees and heavy breaths, Zoro moves his hands up her stomach to hold onto her mid-torso. He uses his thumbs to push the cups of the bra up about an inch or so to free just a bit of lower-breast to rub his thumbs across. Despite the small movements, they work together well with Zoro’s mouth in making her whimper and tremble a bit more. 

 

Finally letting up on her neck, Zoro gives her a chance to breathe and collect herself. While he himself takes the moment to reach behind her back to release the hooks in her bra. He watches the cups of the garment fall off of her breasts and catch onto her perked nipples before falling off of her chest completely. It hangs off of her arms like a little suspension bridge before Zoro drags the shoulder straps off of her arms, making sure to tease his fingers along her forearms until it comes off. 

 

Placing it on top of the hoodie he left on the desk, he turns back to face her naked chest again. It’s beautiful and her nipples are so sensitive and hard, he can tell as he just blows a gentle puff of air onto one of them. Zoro licks his lips, too eager to wrap his mouth around one of these perky, pink nipples. He’s never been this happy to take his time and taste each and every inch of some girl he’s fucking. But maybe after a terrible week of dealing with shit he didn’t want to deal with, having something as beautiful as this girl’s pretty body to lavish and focus on is cathartic. 

 

He’s only been sucking and licking around her nipple for several seconds before she pushes him away by the shoulders. When Zoro looks up, she’s panting a little bit and her eyes are looking a little jazzed. He wonders how dark or wild they’ll get if he  _ really _ messes her up. “Aren’t you spoiling me just a little too much?” she means for it to be teasing, but Zoro can tell that he’s done a number on her composure with how her voice flutters a little between breaths. 

 

“Don’t like it?” he smirks, running his hands up and down her sides as he looks up at her. 

 

“On the contrary.” she says matter-of-factly, starting to regain her usual control in her voice and calm, witty demeanor. “But since you’re the one who’s had it a bit rough this week, why don’t you let me take care of you this time?” 

 

Something about the new, mysterious glint in her eyes tells Zoro that he might very well enjoy this. 

  
  


*

  
  


It’s funny that when you first met Zoro, you were the one having a shitty week. What with financial problems, unreasonable professors, even more unreasonable customers at work, and badgering everyone in your department about course approvals and recommendation letters, you turned to your old friends; vodka, rum, gin, and tequila. 

 

But even with all of them mixed together with a dash of soda and a cherry on top, it wasn’t enough for you to swallow down all of your problems. So being able to vent your frustrations out with a hot guy and his killer body was like a heavensent gift that made up for everything else that had happened that week. 

 

Zoro was pretty funny, pretty hot, pretty interesting, and on top of all that, he was pretty gentlemanly too. You hadn’t missed any of those looks that he used to ward off other strangers at the bar, or the way he silently asked you for permission to do everything he did during the long night. And he had taken care of you all night long. Needless to say, it was the most spectacular sex you have had to date in your young life. 

 

At first, you thought maybe he was a little interested in you by the slight possessiveness he was showing at the bar whenever some other guy passed by with a curious glance in your direction. But when morning arrived and you found your bed empty without a sign of life or a green hair left in the room, it was clear that Zoro was the type who preferred one-night encounters. He had also made it clear earlier that evening when you both left that bar that he would stay “just for the night.” And he had meant it. 

 

But as fate would have it, you’re now the one here offering Zoro some refuge after his own shitstorm of a week. It’s been weeks since your first encounter with the man, but he’s just as cool and cocky as he was the first time, which makes him fun to talk to. And he had greeted you with a comfortable familiarity despite how you two only knew each other from a single fuck. 

 

Judging by how he had hit it and quit it last time, you thought that Zoro would be the type to not sleep with the same girl twice. But since he practically invited himself to another night with you, maybe that’s not the case. Maybe he just casually travels and revisits different beds sometimes. Or maybe you’re a special case in this situation, since you happened to be available.

 

Either way, he seemed pretty down to spend some time with you again, so you kind of want to treat him as well as he treated you last time. You’ve had that shitty week before, and you know how fantastic you felt the next day thanks to him (fuckin’ sore, but fantastic), so you don’t mind giving Zoro a little love to make him feel better. You’re not eager to admit it, but you still find yourself thinking about his spectacular body and the things he did with it to yours sometimes. So this is an opportunity for you to enjoy yourself splendidly with that very man whose body you’ve craved for. 

 

Once you’ve guided him to lie straight on his bed with his head resting on his pillow, you slip off your shorts and leave them on the ground. You appreciate how he had put your clothes on his desk earlier, but you’d honestly be willing to burn your clothes off to get the chance to sleep with him again. Zoro still has his sweatpants on, but you climb atop his hips and straddle his crotch anyway. 

 

Oh, you can feel the warm bulge growing even between the layers of your panties and his sweats. The shape of it presses perfectly into the curve of your slit as you begin gently grinding against it. You hum delightfully as you feel him beginning to grow just a bit in size beneath you. 

 

You want to warm him up slowly, so that he’ll be so focused on you and his building pleasure that he’ll forget everything else that’s been troubling him. You splay your hands onto his hip bones and slide them slowly up his firmly shaped abdomen. Dear god, you remember these sweet, tanned, toned abs. You wanted to salivate and lick every single one of them the first time you saw them. 

 

Why not now? Leaning down, you place a breath of a kiss onto his lower navel, licking at the skin just above his waistband. You begin to kiss around his hip bones, sucking at one of them and licking gently at it like a kitten. As you make your way further up, you begin to give each and every one of those firm, muscled bumps on his stomach an attentive kiss, even licking between the lines of them. 

 

You can tell he’s smirking at the worship you’re giving his body, but you allow his ego to inflate as much as he likes. Let him feel proud about every single thing he can tonight, because he probably deserves it. He doesn’t get a body like this without working hard every day. And there’s probably a story behind every little scar you come across in your pampering. You make sure to praise and love every inch of the particularly long, deep scar that runs diagonally across Zoro’s torso. 

 

Reaching his chest, you allow your hands to rest on his toned stomach to hold your own weight up as you continue to grind down on his bulge with controlled depth in your movements. Your breath ghosts his chest as your mouth hovers over his nipple. The longer your breath lingers there, the more you can feel his body tensing underneath your hands in anticipation. Your bottom lip brushes against the outer dark edge of his nipple, and you swear you hear a suppressed noise in Zoro’s throat as you make him wait. 

 

Slowly, languidly, you part your lips and let the cavern of your mouth cage the small nipple in a wet heat, trapped against your punishing tongue. You can hear Zoro sigh quietly as he rests his hands on your back and swathes his fingers along your skin. It feels good, and kind of encourages you to continue twirling your tongue around his nipple and sucking at his chest. 

 

He had left a good number of marks on you, which isn’t something that he did last time, so you’re wondering if he was just searching around to find your sensitive spots to tease you apart. He seemed quite stuck on that sweet spot on your neck for a while earlier. You don’t see anything wrong with returning the favor, so you move away from his nipple to suck harshly below his collarbones, on his shoulders, near the back of his neck, at the top of his jaw. Every inch of his sweet, tan, skin is open canvas that you want to paint. 

 

You’re elated to find that his eyes are closed in blissful relaxation when you’re finally up at his mouth again. Either that, or he’s fallen asleep, which you wouldn’t say is the case considering how awake his lower body seems to be as it’s pressed against yours. Meeting Zoro’s mouth with a gentle kiss, you coax him into a slow, lazy pace to keep him relaxed. 

 

Your hands move up to rub up along his shoulders and neck, your thumbs following all the dips and curves of his collarbones and Adam’s apple as your hips and mouth move against his. His hands decide to move as well, resting comfortably on the curves of your ass and squeezing to his heart’s desire. You can’t hold back the small delighted hums whenever he squeezes and his fingers come particularly close to the edges of your panties. You want to arch into his touch and press against the tent in his pants at the same time. 

 

But you remind yourself that this isn’t about you tonight. You’re going to show Zoro a good time, and you’ll leave now if doesn’t come at least once before you do. Slowly sliding your hands back down his torso as you lift your body back up to straddle him, you bounce off of his hips - much to his disgruntledness - and rest yourself between his legs. 

 

Gently slipping off his sweatpants first, you allow the elastic waistband to sit at his thighs as you move your face up to look directly at the small damp spot in his briefs. You stare at it for a moment, as if contemplating how to greet it before you just lower your head and mouth at the thinly clothed bulge. To your delight, Zoro makes a small moan of surprise. Perhaps he didn’t expect such a muted sensation to feel this good, even after you had been winding him up for so long. 

 

You wrap your lips around the width of his shaft at different parts of it, sucking at the hardened erection beneath the briefs to drive him a little up the wall. He’s starting to growl a little bit, which means his impatience is starting to trickle through. You wonder how long he’ll last before he just grabs you and has his way with you again. You wonder if you’ll like it as much as you did before. 

 

Your pride is something you work hard to keep intact despite how calm and cool you seem. You can tell Zoro has been trying to break you out of that composure and wrangle in that animalistic side of you, but he’s going to have to work a little harder and longer than just a night to bring that out of you. However, you can feel your gut coiling in anticipation at the thought of Zoro actually being able to do it at some point. 

 

He’s probably as hard as he can be without you directly touching him at this point, but you still make a last ditch effort to suck at his head through his boxers and test his limits of self control. He moans and digs his fingers into your hair, which feels incredible, but he doesn’t push you farther. So you reward his willpower by finally pulling his briefs down and releasing his tortured, reddened cock into the open air. 

 

You smile at it, as if you’re seeing an old friend again. And you don’t look away from it as you pull his briefs and sweatpants off of his feet and drop them to the floor. Diving in between his legs again, you take him in your hand and stroke. First gently, with little twists here and there and a soft flick of the thumb across his head. And then faster, while sucking one of his balls into your mouth and playing more actively with the foreskin around his head. 

 

After giving both his balls equal attention, you lift your head again to meet his eyes. Zoro stares at you with a dark intensity at your mouth that’s only millimeters away from the tip of his cock. He wants your mouth around it, you can tell.  _ You _ want your mouth around it, to taste his raw, manly, robust flavor on your tongue. 

 

Holding his sticky gaze, you lower your head just slightly to swirl your tongue around the head of his shaft. Zoro tries not to change his expression, but you can see the slight clench in his jaw all the same. You do the same swirling motion again, but this time, you finish with a little dig into his slit. And after another swirl and dig, you just engulf the entire head into your mouth, sucking at it without mercy. 

 

“O-Oi, if you keep going like that…” he warns. And you know. 

 

Keeping your mouth around just the tip for a minute, you take your sweet time to swirl your tongue around the crown and play with his slit before slowly taking in another inch. Your hand squeezes the base and plays with his balls as you twirl and swirl your tongue around every new inch you take into your mouth. “I’m close.” he groans another warning. But once you’ve reached the farthest you can down his length before hitting the back of your throat, you just give him a nice, long suck; hollowed cheeks, twisting hand, relentless eye contact. 

 

Zoro holds out for a good ten seconds, but then he’s gone. He comes right into your mouth and groans a deep, guttural sound as he gently pulls at your hair. You try swallowing as much as you can, which is really only about half, before you pull away and let you shoot the rest into your face. Some of it lands on your chin and cheeks, and some of it trails down to your neck. The rest lands back onto Zoro’s own stomach and crotch, but you lap it right up. 

 

There’s a moan that’s deep in the back of his throat as he watches you, and you just smile lazily up at him. He brings his hands out of your hair to hold your chin up as he wipes the emission off your face with his finger. Once he pulls it away however, you lean forward and catch his wrist in your hand before flicking your tongue out at the tip of his finger where the collected cum sits. 

 

Zoro sucks in a harsh breath and that’s all the encouragement you need to close your mouth around his finger, licking and sucking up the last remains of his orgasm. Zoro can’t seem to take the eye contact anymore, with your wide eyes staring right at him from the end of his knuckles. He rolls his head back with a pained groan and relaxes his body for a little bit. 

 

Before long, he looks up again, pulling his finger out of your teasing mouth and wrapping it around his still half hard cock. You noticed that same vivacity last time you slept with him; it took more than just one orgasm for Zoro to go soft, which probably makes him popular. You sure know that you were still thinking about his dick a week later. 

 

“Come here.” he says in his deep, husky voice that would also easily keep ringing in your ears for days to come. It’s a voice that makes you want to follow commands, that you want to take over you. But you still know better than to give into that voice so easily. 

 

He’s holding his shaft up for you, most likely to sit on. Which you are fully planning to do, but you first have to tease him just a little more. You straddle him with a leg on each side of his waist again, pressing your still clothed slit against the bottom side of his length and against his head to tease at your clit, but not letting him inside just yet. 

 

Running your hands up and down his torso once more, you lie on his chest and kiss him again, sharing his taste with him by slipping your tongue into his mouth. And he gladly accepts you inside, going as far as to push your tongue in different directions as if to show you where to go. But you can feel the control shifting as he places a hand behind your head to press you down harder against his mouth. 

 

He’s starting to move in on you this time, pressing in and marking down on you with his lips and teeth. Your bottom lip is between his teeth and pulled at before being returned to you. Zoro presses his lips up into yours without giving you a breath to try to regain the control you’ve been building up. Your adamance only falls weaker as Zoro’s free hand slips down your back into the hem of your panties, brushing through the space between your ass to caress at your wet folds underneath. 

 

“Oh!” you gasp, the pleasure immediate due to your neglect to your own body. Zoro’s calloused fingertips move up and down the wet line of your slit, effectively pulling you away from his mouth to bow your neck at the shocks of pleasure that shoot up your spine and into your chest. Your helpless gasps are beginning to turn into whines as you clutch Zoro’s shoulders to cope with the unstoppable waves of arousal that pool your stomach from Zoro’s fingers on you. 

 

He slips one inside briefly, and it feels like heaven until he pulls it right back out to tease onto the outer folds again. Only to feel like heaven once again when he moves up to flick and roll your clit in another turn. It feels amazing. You were solely focused on making Zoro come before you at first, but the dull ache you had ignored up until that point is now fiercely apparent as he easily slips his fingers in and out of your folds with how wet you’ve gotten. Dear god, your underwear is ruined by now. 

 

Speaking of which, “Can I take these off?” he asks. Even in this haze of lust, he’s still courteous. You don’t know if you can trust your voice at this point, so you nod and arch your butt up into the air to let Zoro push your panties down by the crotch band where he was fingering you. He gets them down past your knees, so you rest your weight on him again and bend your calves up toward your head so Zoro can pull them all the way off your feet and toss them away. 

 

His hand flies right back to your dripping cunt that’s now in direct contact with his shaft, and both of your faces are heating up in anticipation now. After being wound up for so long, this direct skin contact is like a sweet nectar of the gods. Zoro reaches down past your legs and pulls his dick out from underneath you, rubbing against the length of your slit on its way there. 

 

You kiss him fervently to cope with the euphoric waves of pleasure that shock your nerves and make you want to press closer against Zoro’s body. The man beneath you smirks as he takes your kiss and returns it threefold, while still using his hand to slide his cock up and down your wet folds. He’s the one teasing you now, and you don’t know if you like it. 

 

The control has almost completely shifted between you two and Zoro is in the lead, teasing you with the brief, shallow dips his cock takes between your folds before reemerging. You can’t give up that easily though. You have to at least make an attempt to regain some control over the situation. Your main goal tonight was for Zoro to enjoy himself, but you still wanted to be the one mainly responsible for it. If he did the work, then would you have really done anything other than provide a warm body? 

 

So you begin rocking your hips against him again, stopping his momentum and movements. He tries to hold your hips down to regain the pace, but then you sit up. Now that you’re away from his distracting mouth and warm chest, you can focus solely on pleasuring him again. 

 

Before you completely forget, you grab that box you had bought earlier that evening and pull out a condom packet to slowly rip open with your teeth, since your hands are still a little slick from Zoro’s precum. Zoro holds his shaft up for you to make quick work of rolling it onto him, and he rolls down the bottom half while you toss the wrapper into the plastic bag with the box. Your teamwork is almost cute, but you don’t have time to dwell on that because Zoro is fully hard again and you are more than ready for him. 

 

You hope you’re not salivating as you stare at the thing, because your heart is beating rapidly in excitement. Lifting yourself onto your knees, you meet Zoro’s eyes once more to confirm with him that you’re about to mount him like a bicycle, and the smirk he gives you both agitates you and makes your heart flip a little bit. He knows he’s hot shit, and that you want his dick more than you’re letting on right now. 

 

So you sit on him hard like you’re trying to prove a point. That point being that you can hold your moan in longer than he can at the wonderful insertion. Zoro cries out in a pleasured groan without hesitation, but you only choke out a broken whimper. You’re dizzy, so very staggered by the fullness of Zoro’s heat buried inside of you. 

 

This is the feeling you’ve craved. The sensation that you’ve had to get off on by imagination alone. The dick you had to think about when you were fucking other guys who were good, but really couldn’t hold up to Zoro’s skill and buoyancy. And dear god, it feels amazing to be reunited with such a euphoric pleasure again. It is really going to be so hard to deal with the withdrawal symptoms again later. 

 

But that’s not what’s important right now. Right now, you need to enjoy yourself as much as you want Zoro to enjoy himself. You adjust rather quickly, so you begin to roll and grind your hips onto his like you were earlier. But the sensations this time are exponentially intensified now that his cock is deep inside of you. “Wow.” you sigh, unable to believe that one man’s cock can feel so different from all the others. 

 

“S’it good?” he smirks, holding onto your hips as he watches you rock yourself slowly on top of him. 

 

“It’s so good.” you praise, your smile laced with humor and flattery, “You’re the best.”

 

It’s such a simple compliment, and it can be interpreted so many ways, but it seems to be something triggering for Zoro, because you’re on your back before you realize it, and he’s staring down at you with eyes darker than you’ve seen before. “I sure as hell am.” he growls low, close to your face. 

 

Raising himself higher to look down at your body more completely, he grabs your hips firmly and starts thrusting himself in and out of you. He starts slow to make sure that you really are adjusted to him properly, but his pace grows ever quicker, his movements harsher, deeper. Until he’s ramming into you with an animalistic speed and vigor, growling in turn and smirking every time you make another helpless yelp. 

 

“Agh, agh! Zoro.” You sigh as you carefully rock your body against his, your hips rolling smoothly on his and pushing his cock in every which angle inside. He feels so incredible, so big and hot and hard and he’s going in so  _ deep _ . You’re trying to keep up with him, but it’s clear that he wants full reign of your body and to drive you insane. 

 

This harsh speed and sudden lapse of control isn’t something you didn’t expect. That’s probably how Zoro does things; he dominates. However, what you didn’t expect was for him to go back for that spot at the base of your neck that he was biting earlier, and start sucking at it again while he thrusts into you. “Ah!” you actually shout this time, slapping your hand over your mouth immediately, hoping that you didn’t surprise anyone else who might be in the house. 

 

But it turns out that that’s exactly the opposite of what Zoro wants. He pulls his gaze up at you with those dark, ravenous eyes and takes your wrist away from your face, “Oh no, I want to hear you while you come apart.” he smirks, “Don’t try to hide that pretty little voice from me.”

 

“Zoro…” you whimper, holding his face and silently pleading him to have some mercy on you. 

 

“No. I am going to fuck you until I ruin you, pretty girl.” his expression is so arrogant and domineering and it’s kind of spiteful, but it’s also arousing. “I want you to lose your voice tonight.” he says deeply against your ear before teething at the shell and returning to that sweet spot at your neck. 

 

He’s relentless. He won’t budge an inch from that spot and you’re melting into his bed, into his arms, against his body. You want to melt onto his hard cock and stay there for the rest of your life, with your legs wrapped around his waist and his lips glued to your neck and shoulders. “Zoro, please…” you mewl without thinking at one point. 

 

“That’s more like it.” he purrs your name when your submissiveness appears. “Beg me.”

 

“Agh, Zoro!” you shout, wrapping all your limbs tightly around him as he thrusts more upward into a sweet, sweet spot that numbs your nerves and affects your vision. It’s so good, it’s too much. You’re really about to lose control of yourself, but you want him to drive you absolutely wild. “Please, right there… Please.” you cry into his neck. 

 

Since you asked nicely, he obliges without much bother. He fucks you at that angle until the mattress is bouncing beneath you, and you’re starting to claw at the sheets beneath your hands. When Zoro sees that, he thrusts even harder, and you start screaming without inhibitions, because you’re too far gone in the pleasure of Zoro’s body to know you have any. 

 

Everything begins to turn white hot, and your orgasm washes through your body like a tidal wave. And Zoro is your moon that controls the tides, the intensity, the movements of pleasure through your body. And it moves in a crash that makes your body writhe and plead and hug at his body for affection and salvation. 

 

You weakly look up at him and he leans down to kiss you, riding his own orgasm out with yours, which ends up prolonging it. Your legs twitch and your walls pulse around him as you only begin to settle down from this long climb down from your extreme high. It’s now that you begin to realize that you had built yourself up quite high while bringing Zoro there, and he brought you both down in a crashing crescendo that felt more amazing than anything you’ve ever experienced. 

 

It’s beyond your comprehension and you’re about to pass out. But once you manage to recover and get your heartbeat to still to a normal rate, Zoro has your legs on his shoulders and his eyes are already pleading you to come inside again. You sigh internally but you smile humorously at him, pointing at the box on the nightstand to remind him to rubber up once more. 

 

And that is how you go about the rest of your evening. Your mind is blown wild and your body is all but destroyed by what can mildly be referred to as Zoro’s monster body. His cock is already a work of art, but his stamina and endurance are inhuman. He fucks and licks and bites and kisses and sucks and praises and berates and works you all night long. Your body can barely keep up during the last hour, and you’re wondering if maybe you bit off more than you could chew, but every time you see Zoro’s cock harden again, you’re on him. You are completely enjoying yourself, but you sure as hell won’t be walking normally come tomorrow. 

 

At some point in the late night/early morning, you vaguely perceive Zoro removing yet another condom and tossing it in the trash bin by his desk before collecting the tousled blankets on the bed to wrap around both your bodies. If you were in your right mind, you would think about getting up early to take your leave like Zoro had last time, but you’re obviously not coherent enough to even remember your own name at the moment. So you just allow sleep and Zoro’s arms envelop your body as you close your eyes. 


	3. If I fuck three times, I'ma wife her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, everyone! here's the final installment of our little mini series here. i hope you enjoy and wish you all wonderful things for 2018! :)

Good. It smells good. Zoro’s nose is the first thing that nudges him awake because he can smell a kind of muted sweetness mixed with a comforting clean scent. There’s also a lot of sex saturated in the air. The next thing he feels is the softness beneath his hands. His arm is around something soft and warm, or rather, someone. When he begins to peel his eyes open, he’s blinded by a mess of hair. That explains where the smell came from. 

 

That’s right. He had invited you home last night and fucked you for hours. In retrospect, he feels a little guilty for taking out all of his accumulated frustrations out on your hot body to the point that you were too exhausted to get up later. But you didn’t seem to mind. And in brutal honesty with himself, Zoro doesn’t mind waking up with your body warmth pressed against his like this.

 

It’s warm and cozy, but your skin is soft and plump, and his hands are starting to awaken as well, with the urge to squeeze at your breasts, touch your clit, rub and caress the sensitive parts of your thighs that he found last night. Lifting his head to glance at the clock on his desk, he sees that he has plenty of time. So his hips begin moving on their own accord. 

 

Having always been the type to smash and dip, Zoro has never really done much morning sex. But goddamn, this lazy contentedness he feels right now, especially after such a good lay last night, he wonders if he’s been missing out after all. Your ass is so soft, and it’s naturally arched and curved against his hips, so perfectly ready for him to grind against. 

 

He starts grinding slowly and easily, running his hands along your body while doing so, until you hum softly in your sleep-induced pleasure. And as Zoro continues, you start grinding back, making delighted little humming sounds in your throat. 

 

Damn, why does he like the sound of it so much? It’s like a pleasant morning chirp that eases him into full waking consciousness. Slipping his fingers over your waist and between your legs, he starts stroking lightly at your still rather damp opening. Without effort, a smirk splits onto half of his face and he makes a triumphant scoffing sound. 

 

Which makes you turn your head around to face him with what is actually quite a dazzling morning smile. It’s lazy and relaxed and in absolutely no rush, “Morning to you too.” you chuckle. Your lips still look so soft and tempting. 

 

He can’t help himself, he slips his other arm underneath your neck to put his hand on your shoulder and hugs you closer to him so he can kiss you. You’re still waking up, so your kiss is lazy and worn, but still reciprocative. You even give him a little tongue to tease him, and he pulls back so he can suck on it a little. Zoro goes for your neck and shoulders as well, unable to find the will to let go of your body, or stop his insatiable hips from grinding against your perfect ass, or slow his fingers from pushing in deeper and deeper to bring more of those delicious whines out of your throat. 

 

“Oh, Zoro.” you finally sigh when he touches a shiver-inducing spot inside of you. Your voice is scratchy and husky, but he really enjoys the way his name sounds coming from it. 

 

You move to lie more flatly on your back, and lift one of your knees up so that Zoro can move his fingers more freely within you, as well as kiss you more comfortably. His hands can feel both your wet heat and your soft skin, and he feels a small pleasurable rush whenever he looks at those purplish marks that have formed around your chest and thighs. Even the weight of your head lying on his bicep is endearing.

 

Shit. Holy fuckin’ shit. This feels so good. Your hand is on his cock now too, and the combination of all these sensations has his blood rushing and body yearning for more. More of your hands, more of your lips, more of your skin, more of your voice, more of  _ you _ . Holy fuck, sex has never been so all-encompassing for him before. 

 

Well, it has, but that was a long time ago. Before things like balancing relationships became a rather complicated affair. Zoro hasn’t been able to let go and allow himself to feel more than just physical pleasure in a long time, and while these rushing sensations of wanting to hold you and wake you up with sex in the morning are blissful, they’re also scary. It means that his feelings for you might be changing. 

 

It means that he’s starting to wonder why you don’t wear a shirt under your hoodie instead of just taking it off and being done with it. It means that he wants to wake up with someone familiar and comforting next to him instead of a stranger that he’ll refuse to sleep with again. It means that he feels more in something as simple as a kiss. It means… that he wants to keep you. 

 

Even without knowing much about you, he’s already stopped referring to you in his head as ‘that one chick’ and he sees you as someone valuable. He doubts that you would be opposed to being friends with benefits if he asked, but what scares him is that he wants to know more about you. He wants to flirt more and banter with you more and find out more about your personality and how you’re such a considerate and laid-back person. 

 

Zoro likes your body. He likes it a damn lot. But he’s liked a lot of girls’ bodies before. And he’s never wanted to hold them through the night or until the next morning. Or to find more secret little weak spots that he can play with later. Or even to fuck more than once. No matter how good or bad Zoro’s mood was, he would never fuck someone twice. It became more of a habit than a rule with a reason behind it. 

 

But now, he’s here holding you with such an affectionate touch, wondering if you enjoy everything he’s doing to your body,  _ wanting _ you to enjoy it. He’s wondering if you feel the same contentedness to wake up beside him as he does you. He’s pulling you closer and closer, wanting to feel more of you rather than working you up so that you’ll return the favor. He wants to make you lose a little bit of control like you did last night when you fell victim to his touch. 

 

Maybe it’s just the challenge that he likes. Zoro knows that he genuinely enjoys your company, but he enjoys it even more when you raise your usually serene voice and your fluid body starts to writhe because of him. He knows your pace, and he likes the challenge of breaking it. 

 

Maybe  _ that’s _ just what he likes about you. It’s an infatuation due to his competitiveness. He’s only interested in conquering you as a challenge, because you are not an easy trophy to attain. Maybe he doesn’t have anything to be afraid.

 

Or so he thinks until you turn your body to face his and bring your hand that’s not jerking his cock up to cup his face as you kiss him. Fuck, this is so unlike any other experiences he’s had, and you’re so willing and low-maintenance. He wants you. He  _ wants _ you. 

 

Fuckin’ shit. Pushing your hands away, he has you lie back on your back and spread your legs so he can place his face between them. Both of you are still kind of waking up and moving slowly, so he keeps the same languid, lazy pace as he licks up your pussy and sucks at your clit. 

 

Damn, how can you still taste good even in the morning? Zoro is thorough as he sucks and tongues at your lower lips, and then flicks at your clit while his hands are resting on your thighs. Your blissful sighs and lazy moans push him forward, and Zoro’s eyes are closed because he is thoroughly enjoying himself right now. 

 

And son of a gun, when he does look up at you, you’re a picture of sloven paradise. Your torso is relaxed down on the bed and your hands are resting behind your head, elbows slightly bending in to hug your face with the pleasure Zoro’s mouth gives you. You look completely at ease without a care in the world, lying there in Zoro’s bed and getting your pussy licked. Zoro’s gut feels like it’s going to set on fire with the heat that spreads. 

 

He licks and sucks and teases until your hips start pushing a little more actively against his face. You’re getting close, and you want him to finish you off. And strangely enough, Zoro is willing to please rather than focus on the aching pressure of his own groin right now. 

 

When you arch your back and make a whimpering sigh, Zoro continues to suck it all up, wringing out every thread and drop of your first morning orgasm. Your fingers have migrated to his hair, gently caressing and massaging his head as if rewarding him for doing a great job. It kind of irritates him but he still enjoys the feeling at the same time, so he doesn’t know how to feel. Especially when you’re sighing his name like that right now, like he’s your savior. 

 

After cleaning you up with his tongue, Zoro starts kissing up your stomach and hips again, enjoying the taste of your skin as a palate cleanser for your orgasm. But you interrupt him by bringing your hands underneath his shoulders and guiding him to come up to lie directly on top of you. This perfect view of your face and press of his skin against yours and especially the way his hard cock slides against your slit makes Zoro want to rock hard against you. 

 

You encourage his thoughts by bringing his head down to kiss him. He slides his hands up your delicious skin and just rests them on your shoulders, sighing through his nose blissfully. Not your hips, not your tits, your freaking shoulders. And he likes it. He likes feeling how absent they are of tension and stroking your collar bones with his thumbs. That’s fucking weird. But he likes it. And you don’t seem to mind it, so he continues. 

 

Until slowly, slowly, you nudge up at his hips to get him to start moving. So he does, very slowly and lazily, like he’s been doing everything else this morning. His hips roll and grind against yours at a snail’s pace, while his lips continue to suck away at yours. Your hands are splayed on his back, as gentle as ever. Someday, Zoro would like to make you cry to the point that your calm, gentle hands will rake harsh, red lines down his back. He wants to make you hit that point sometime. 

 

But sometime and someday are things that aren’t immediately available to him and his rules. He doesn’t want to think about any of that so he has to enjoy you while he has you right now. So he just continues to kiss you until you’ve completely wrapped yourself around his body, your legs around his waist and your arms underneath his shoulders to reach up and tangle your fingers in his hair. 

 

Somehow, he manages to aim himself right at your center and push halfway in using just his hips, and holy fucking shit it feels so good. Is it because his body is blissed out by sleep? Is this what morning sex is always like? Why does it feels so damn incredible to move inside of you right now? He can feel so much heat and pressure so intensely and-- 

 

“Fuck.” he grunts, whipping his head up. You open your eyes to meet his worried ones and furrow your eyebrows in confusion before he gruffly sighs, “Condom…” 

 

He makes to move out of you to get the wretched thing, but you keep your limbs wrapped tightly around him. “Are you clean?” you ask simply, not at all fazed by his sudden change. 

 

“Well, yeah…” 

 

Placing a kiss on his mouth, you smile sweetly up at him, “Then don’t worry about it.” 

 

“You sure?” he asks cautiously. Usually Zoro’s careful too, because you never know if a stranger is telling the truth or not. But you don’t seem to be the type who’s unprepared. He wants to trust you. 

 

“Do you wanna stop then?” you smile teasingly, unwrapping your legs from around his hips to let him go, but the loss of your heat and grip on his body only makes him desperate to have it back. 

 

Zoro presses his hips hard against yours, getting even deeper inside of you, “Ugh, fuck no.” he groans, hiding his face in your neck. When the hell did he become so needy? 

 

Your giggle hurts his ego a little bit, but you wrap your legs back around his waist, so he lets it go. “Then just do it. You feel so good right now.” you encourage him with a soothing voice and a hand that caresses his cheek and his dangling gold earrings. And to drive it home, you even clench around his raw, borderless cock, leaving no space for him to breathe or think. 

 

Cursing under his breath, he smashes his lips into your again before rutting his hips slowly. He can feel every inch of your insides so much more intensely now without that thin film of protection. Good god, he’s forgotten how different it is to go barebacked, and your body is making it hard for him to ever even think about going back. 

 

“Harder.” you murmur, hugging him tightly. 

 

He follows your command like a dog, thrusting hard enough into you that the impact against the mattress causes you to bounce back. In another circumstance, Zoro might laugh about that, but you release such a surprised shout of pleasure that he feels some of it spike down to his own groin. So he continues to thrust hard and upward, angling his cock to push up towards your g-spot and make you cry out again and again. 

 

You try hard to keep quiet by biting into his shoulder, but with the force he’s using on your hips, it’s to keep it in. Zoro can only smirk at your futile attempts to lower your voice. To make matters worse for you, he lowers his head to wrap his lips around that dark purple mark on the base of your neck by your shoulder that he had gnawed at relentlessly last night. He gives it a small lick and you yelp, bucking your hips up at how sensitive it is. He loves it. 

 

“Agh! Zoro~ Don’t tease me too much.” you chide, lightly running your fingers through his hair, “I have to go soon.” 

 

That’s when he feels something shatter. His sense of reality. Immediately, he stops rutting his hips and he slowly pulls away from your neck. He’s staring down at you but he’s not really looking at you. He’s so pulled in by the idea that this is going to end between you soon that he can’t really stop the flood of… what is it, disappointment? Devastation? Something that’s rushing into his chest and makes him want to growl and keep you hostage here. 

 

You notice his change in demeanor, and your fingers come down to soothingly caress his face, “Oh, I’m sorry. I ruined the mood, didn’t I?” you really do look apologetic, although casually so. Strange, how Zoro is so filled with something close to anguish right now with his wish for you not to leave his bed and his still rock-hard cock resting inside of you. 

 

Stuck in his thoughts, he forgets to answer your question, so you end up interpreting his silence as an affirmative answer. “Hey,” you murmur to him, sitting up. Zoro follows your movements and slips out in the process. 

 

After you maneuver your legs to straddle him in his puddle of blankets, you hold his length up straight so you can slide right back down onto it. The reinsertion is staggering, and Zoro feels like he’s been zapped back into the moment. “Hey,” you pat his face with your hand, switching to Japanese in your mollifying morning voice, “I’m sorry. If I had the choice, I’d stay in your bed all day long.” you kiss him tenderly to somehow appease his broken mood. 

 

It’s a bit much, really. Your tender morning kiss. Zoro doesn’t want you to stop, and he can feel his heart spike in time with the pleasure that moves in his core. You’re all over him and he wants you closer, closer still. He wraps his arms around your waist to bring you flush against his chest, and he returns your kiss with a fervor he hasn’t reciprocated to anyone in a long time. 

 

When you start moving, bouncing in his lap, he helps you. His hands on your hips lift you up and down, and you can feel his arms flexing underneath your hands with the strength he’s using. Zoro wants you on top of him like this forever, striking down on his hard length with your tight walls over and over, kissing him without inhibitions, moaning into his skin, crying out his name. 

 

He’s finally returning your thrusts as he handles your hips in his own hands, and he’s grunting towards his own release. “Zoro… Zoro, I’m gonna come.” you warn him, breathing heavily in English again. You continue to praise him and his godly dick until you come in his arms, clenching tightly and dripping all over his thighs as you finish. 

 

Zoro is about to ride you home but you suddenly pop off of his lap and lower to your stomach to finish him off with your mouth. He imagines the taste of you all over his cock, your sweet scent mixed with his own natural musty one, and he wonders if you like the flavor of it. And then, he kind of just comes to that thought of that rather than your tongue that’s invading the slit of his head, although that does have a decent effect on him too. 

 

He was planning on making this the last one of the morning, but with the way you keep your lips suctioned around him so you can swallow almost all of his liquid pleasure, how do you really expect him to just soften like that? Fucking hell, you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around his cock and your eyes looking up with an innocent eagerness to please him. “Fuck, don’t look at me like that.” he groans, grabbing you by the hair and lifting you back into a sitting position in front of him. 

 

Leaning in for another kiss, he murmurs against your lips with closed eyes, “You’re gonna kill me.” As expected, the lingering taste of the both of you on your tongue is so dizzying it’s almost toxic. 

 

He reopens his eyes slowly when you giggle, “Look who’s talking.” It’s a sound that makes him want to squeeze you in his arms until you’re cackling in glee. Fuck, he just wants to make you laugh, and know that your smile is because of him. He must have it bad. How did you manage to intoxicate him to this point after only two nights? It’s like he’s drowning in your pheromones, and he has to emerge before he loses oxygen completely. 

 

With a sigh, Zoro throws the blankets out of the way so he can make his way out of bed, “I’ll give you a ride home. Just wait for me to shower first.” 

 

“You don’t have to, Zoro-kun.” you smile cheekily, still sitting in his bed peacefully, like you belong there. Fucking damnit.

 

“Just wait for me.” he says with a tone of finality. “I’ll be out in five minutes.” 

 

He ended up being out in seven minutes, because he had to brush his teeth in the shower too, and struggle to find some clean clothes to wear. But by the time he was done and walked downstairs, you were already chatting up some of his housemates. Well shit, that was not in the itinerary. 

 

“Ehhh? So you’re going to study abroad in Japan? That’s so cool!” Zoro hears Luffy mutter through a mouthful of food as he approaches the kitchen. 

 

“Ah! What a beautiful flower that will bloom amidst all the cherry blossoms in the trees. You’ll put them to such shame!” 

 

Oh  _ fuck _ no, Zoro is practically stomping when he appears from the hallway just in time to see fucking  _ Sanji _ holding up your hand in a dastardly attempt to woo you. “Don’t you fucking touch her, stupid cook.” he seethes, snatching your wrist away and gently placing it in your lap. He’s too busy starting a shouting match with the blonde to notice you chuckling at his possessive gesture. 

 

“Zoro-kun~” you coo his name, “I didn’t know that the Sanji you were talking about was actually living here with you.” 

 

“I try to forget.” he deadpans. 

 

“I’ll julienne and toss you into a kelp salad, you damn moss head!” Sanji shouts, completely contradicting the smooth-voiced ladies’ man persona he had earlier when he was talking to you and calling you ‘mademoiselle.’ 

 

Before the fight can draw out, you put a hand on Zoro’s forearm to get his attention, “Hey, you said you’d give me a ride home, right?” 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” he grabs his keys from the tree of hooks at the kitchen counter and leads you by the hand out to the front door, not giving you another second to exchange words with the damn love cook. Sanji does call after you though, and shout profanities at Zoro for manhandling a lady like that. But you give him a sweet smile and wave goodbye, praising his breakfast, which effectively shuts him up thereafter. 

 

“See ya soon, then!” Luffy waves to you as well, which Zoro doesn’t fucking get at all. It’s not like… you would become a frequent visitor to the house or anything…Right? 

 

This crosses his mind as he lets go of your hand to throw you a helmet before straddling his motorcycle and revving the engine to turn it on. He notices how you throw your leg over the seat right behind him without hesitation and wrap your arms securely around his waist like you do this all the time. He likes how they feel around him. He likes the idea of how you must look wrapped around him as he drives you down the street towards your house. 

 

And even when he takes a… few… wrong turns, you only laugh and redirect him patiently, playfully squeezing his waist. He’s not even mad or embarrassed because he made you laugh. And when you two arrive at your neighborhood, he feels like the meeting is ending far too soon. He doesn’t want to let you go. He doesn’t want to let you leave without a promise to see you again.

 

What the fuck? How did it become this way? Zoro had kept his rule to stick with sleeping with a girl once and once only. This is the fucking first time he’s broken his rule and now he’s internally battling with himself over his desire to see you again. And it’s not only because he just wants to sleep with you. 

 

Originally, he set up this rule to protect himself from anyone who got attached too easily and started to expect things of him that he wasn’t interested in giving. But he hadn’t imagined that he would be the one to want more. Even after the first night with you, you had occasionally lingered in his mind, which is saying something because he never bothers remembering something that’s passed. And now… after another night where he got his fill of you again, he still wants you. 

 

He wants to keep talking to you, flirting with you, driving you around on his bike, listening to you laugh, helping you speak Japanese. He wants to… be with you, in a sense. 

 

He could… ask you out, he supposes. 

 

If he started dating again, you would probably be the best choice. You’re laid back, easy to talk to, enjoyable to be around, experienced and pretty fucking exciting in bed… You don’t seem very high-maintenance, and you got along with his housemates right away. There is really nothing about you that he knows of that would make you a bad prospect to look for a relationship with. 

 

He’s wondering how he should approach this dynamic when you instruct him to pull over at the third tall building within the housing village. “Thank you, Zoro.” you climb off of his bike smoothly, handing him back his helmet. “See you around.” 

 

So after contemplating until his brain hurt, he calls after you, shutting off his engine and climbing off the bike as well. Pulling his helmet off of his head, he stands firm and faces you, “Go out with me.” he blurts out in Japanese before he realizes it. 

 

Fucking hell, now it sounds like something that came out of some shoujo manga! How embarrassing. He can feel his face heating up, but he knows he can’t stand down now. So he just waits for your response with bated breath and pink cheeks. 

 

You’re turned only halfway towards him, but you’re regarding him with curious eyes. After a moment, you face him completely with a soft smile, bright in the morning sun, and why the fuck do you look so pretty? “I can’t.” you apologize in the same tongue. “Sorry.” 

 

“Huh?” Well, shit. Didn’t see that coming. He thought that he was so smooth in getting any girl in his bed all this time, and even getting you to fall apart in his arms, that you would just accept him right away. 

 

But as he thinks more about it, he realizes that he can’t keep measuring his experiences with you by comparing you to other girls he’s been with but wasn’t serious about. You are your own person. It’s not like he’s the only one who makes the decision. But somehow, he forgot. Or didn’t even consider the fact that you would refuse. “Why?” he switches back to English. 

 

You make your way back towards him, bridging the space between you until you’re only a foot away from him, “I’m going to Japan for a year starting next semester, Zoro.” you remind him, “I’m not going to tie you down, or be tied down by you for that period of time.” 

 

He can only stare blankly at you, wondering how in the hell his dumbass had forgotten such an important detail. “I have to say though, I’m flattered that you asked. You don’t seem the type to date seriously.” 

 

“I’m not.” he admits. Well, he can be, but he’s just out of practice. 

 

You smile up at him again, and it’s as dazzling as it is effortless, “Then you must like me, huh?” 

 

Zoro doesn’t answer with any coherent words, but he’s sure you can tell by the way he mutters random noises and looks away and coughs a bit that your guess isn’t too off. “Well, for what it’s worth, I like you too.” you place a gentle hand on his chest and look up at him tenderly, “Let’s see if we meet again when I come back, yeah?” 

 

A whole year. He doesn’t know what might happen in that span of time. Would his infatuation with you last that long? Would you still feel the same about him when you came back? There’s no telling what could happen. He’s only met you twice, so he can’t tell how long his strong feelings for you are going to hold, or if they even have any basis. 

 

But whether or not the year passes, he knows one thing. He wants you now.

 

“Can I keep seeing you before you leave then, at least?” he takes a step towards you, practically eliminating the space between you two, save for your hand that’s still on his chest and keeping you a centimeter apart. 

 

You bite your inner lip, considering him. This is the most serious he’s seen you get, since he’s only ever interacted with your playful or flirty side. It’s kind of nerve wracking, actually. Zoro doesn’t get nervous easily, but there are a lot of things that he experiences around you that he isn’t used to, he’s noticed. And finding out more of those things is kind of an exciting prospect for him to be with you. 

 

He wants to. He wants you to say yes. It doesn’t matter if it’s a short time, he’ll savor every moment of it. Just say yes. He leans in to your face, silently urging you to say yes, sending physical signals with his body language. 

 

When his breath can easily fan across your lips, he asks again in the same hushed voice he used on his first night with you, “Can I?” 

 

Your eyes seem to melt a little bit at that, and he’s incredibly pleased to see that he still has an effect on you. “Fine.” you sigh back, reaching up to press your lips against his. 

 

Zoro wraps his arms around your waist to pull you closer, kissing you back slowly. His chest flips a little in victory, and his heart warms with the heat of your palm resting on his chest. He has you, even if only for a little while. He has you, and he’s elated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story wasn't originally going to turn out this way, but i kind of like how it's a bit open-ended. if you have any ideas of what could happen after that year abroad, come talk to me about it ;) 
> 
> blushinggray.tumblr.com


End file.
